


I'm a Goner

by Pseudonym89



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I wrote this for homework, M/M, Other, i hope its ok, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonym89/pseuds/Pseudonym89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Josh are a "happy" couple, but with a lot of fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Josh meets Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Goner

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I wrote this for my Health homework on relationships, so excuse the lack of kinky sex and erotic love scenes :p

 

Josh and Sean were a happy couple. Their days were full of love and joy, whether it be kissing, *ahem*, or just making each other’s day better. 

They were really in love. Unfortunately, they didn’t see each other often, as Sean was always working at his job, while Josh was working with his friends on some art project, or another. But they saw each other during the spare time they had (which was restricted by their schedules to Sunday). 

As the months went by, Josh was really trying his best to get Sean to stay at home, whether it was “forgetting” Sean’s keys at a friends place, or enticing him in the early hours to stay home. But not many of those strategies were working. Sean was still working as much as he normally did, so, to say the least, Josh felt a little left out. 

But one night in September was the worst. Sean came back home, slightly drunk, really giggly, with the remains of a lipstick kiss on his cheek. Sean argued that it was just some drunk lady kissing everyone at the pub he had gone to, but Josh wasn't too sure, as this wasn’t the first time this kind of thing happened. 

Josh calmed down after a while, so he and his boyfriend just cuddled while watching Disney movies with some popcorn. Everything was good.  

But then Josh met Tyler. Tyler was incredibly handsome, fit, and had the same music taste as Josh, who had suddenly become incredibly attracted to this new stranger. They immediately became best friends, always hanging out with each other, making music, or just chatting. 

Josh’s home life got worse. Sean was going out more with his friends than he had done personal time with Josh. The nights were getting really lonely as the apartment that Josh and Sean shared got colder of loving interaction each passing day.

Josh was getting really upset. His supposedly loving partner was barely paying any attention to him, always coming home smelling of alcohol and perfume. And as the months went by, he got angrier. He even broke down crying once during work. 

But, he figured out that Tyler was very supportive, and any time he had trouble with Sean, he’d always rush to Tyler’s house to have some tea and watch movies to calm his mood. 

And as the months went by, Josh’s feeling for his best friend grew and grew, until he almost kissed him when he was welcomed into Tyler’s apartment.

But February was when everything changed. As Josh was hanging out with Tyler at his and Sean’s place when Tyler suddenly kissed him. 

And as shocked as Josh was, he kissed back without much hesitation.

And then the explanations came rocketing in. Turns out Tyler loved Josh as much as Josh loved him, so they kissed again, this time with more passion. 

  


But this was the exact wrong time, as this was when Sean came home. But he had a surprise with him as well. Another woman. Turns out that Sean had been cheating on Josh this whole time. 

But what Sean didn’t expect was his to-be-ex-boyfriend making out with his best friend, and was shocked to say the least.

And the fighting ensued. Yelling about who cheated first, why they cheating happened, and what should happen now.

And the verdict was reached. Sean and Josh were done. For good. It was obvious they were no good for each other. 

But Josh and Tyler were perfect for each other. They actually paid attention to each other, and their love needed no bounds, which was evident when Tyler slipped a shiny diamond ring onto Josh’s finger. 

_Fin_  
  
---


End file.
